


Step Three, Beat Eggs and Sugar Until Fluffy

by Angelstarred



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, On Iori/Mitsu/Sogo/Tenn, all else are usual gender, i7ss20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstarred/pseuds/Angelstarred
Summary: Secret Santa for @moe_dango on twitter!The girls are at home baking cookies for a special Christmas cookie decorating livestream while the boys are out shopping for decor. Enjoy a fluffy evening as they discuss potential date plans amongst themselves.Just softness. No drama. Only pure sugar domestic candy canes.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato, Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki, Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 18





	Step Three, Beat Eggs and Sugar Until Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moedango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moedango/gifts).



> Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays to my SS @moe_dango! I read your RikuIo comic that you have pinned on twitter and tried to characterize towards that a bit...especially in the looks department for the girls. I hope you enjoy it for at least a little bit <3

“Iori, can you put the cookie tray in the oven? I’m not quite done whipping the frosting yet.”

“Of course, Neesan.”

Making sure to hoist her long hair over her shoulder before grabbing the tray, Iori slides the sectioned out dough into the oven. The air emanating from it is warm and reminds her of the very familiar feeling of her hair singeing at the tips before it was long enough to tie back during her childhood in the bakery. 

The timer is set with a ding, “What a good younger sister you are~” Mitsuki coos over the sound of the electric mixer.

“You’re so lucky to have a sibling, Mitsuki-chan. Growing up probably would have been a lot more fun,” gentle hands chopping deftly with a knife, Sogo sighs, “I wish I could understand how Tamaki-kun feels more personally. Especially around Christmas.”

The electric mixer finally stops rattling.

“He’s really bummed they can’t spend the holidays together, huh?”

“This year especially for some reason.”

“Osaka Sogo. Less chatting and more chopping”

Sogo turns to face the soft yet demanding voice coming from next to her, “S-sorry, Kujo-san,” her voice wavers momentarily as she realizes her possible misstepping regarding her boyfriend’s sister, “but you’re acquainted with Aya-chan too, no? You have a younger sister and a younger brother…”

“I have no intention of starting a fight, nor any intention of celebrating Christmas past the shoot this evening that we are currently preparing for. Focus on your responsibilities,” Tenn’s harsh tone of voice completely contrasts the delicacy with which her hair is braided and that she uses to hold the pot between her perfectly manicured fingers.

“Really? I’d thought that Tsunashi-san would want to take you on a special date. Hey, he’s an older sibling too, right?”

Mitsuki is cut off by Tenn slamming the pot down on the burner, turning her nose up at the suggestion, “We don’t have time to run around...TRIGGER is busy this time of year,” but her blush is obvious and Iori thinks to herself that it reminds her of the very rare occasions when her Riku is shy. 

Only the timer for the oven going off interrupts her adoration filled thoughts of him.

“Are the garnishings almost done? The cookies will be ready to be frosted once everyone returns,” checking the clock on the oven, it seems they only have a short amount of time until the boys return from the store, “Where is Manager anyways?”

“I’m right here! Sorry it took so long!” As if right on cue, the living room door opens to reveal an out of breath Tsumugi, “I got the piping materials from Fonte Chocolate like you requested, Mitsuki-san!”

“Just set them on the counter! You’re a lifesaver, Manager.”

“It’s no big deal, you needed to be here to do the baking, after all!”

“It was a proper distribution of abilities. Good job, Manager-san.”

“Hehe, couldn’t have done it without you, Iori-san.”

Once the pleasantries are through, its back to work with all of them, finishing up the final steps of the ingredient preparation. Tsumugi washes her hands and rolls up her sleeves to help hold the bowl whilst Mitsuki scoops the frosting into the piping bags.

“Do you have any plans for Christmas Eve, Manager?” Sogo speaks up once again from her chopping that has rapidly increased in speed and finesse, almost as though she has extensive experience with the tool, “Tamaki-kun and I were going to bring some of these cookies to the orphanage and then go look at the lights.”

“Oh, no! Ogami-san and my father and I were just going to have dinner at home. Christmas Eve is more of a romantic holiday anyways, so I’m glad you get to go somewhere with Tamaki-kun!”

The slightest blush shows on her cheeks, hiding amongst the professionally secured braids around her face, “I’m lucky he’s willing to share it with me,” her shy smile is genuine and wistful, “How about you, Iori-kun?”

“Nanase-san and I aren’t doing anything of consequence.”

“Are you standing up my little brother?” Tenn’s voice seems to evolve to a near feral level of harshness, “Nothing of consequence, tch. He hasn’t stopped bothering me for weeks about your plans to go to a Christmas Village and this is all you have to say?”

Tenn’s thinly veiled care for her brother isn’t lost on Iori when she hears the lecture, though she isn’t inclined to indulge in her attitude just yet, “I was under the impression that you wanted to hear as little about our relationship as possible, Kujo-san,” normally she would be far more bashful in her response as well, but Iori can hardly resist an opportunity to shove Tenn’s word in her own face.

“Now now, no fighting - it’s Almost Christmas!” Tsumugi interjects just as footsteps can be heard running up the stairs and into the hallway.

“Mmm! I smell Iori’s baking!!”

“Oi, Mitsu’s doing all of the work, y’know.”

“Everyone’s working hard in there, so let’s thank them all.”

“Can we just eat the cookies now? I’m huuungry.”

The living room door opens once again and the four boys pile into the room, mouths watering at the irresistible smell of cookies fresh from the oven.

Riku is the first one to find his way over to Iori, hearts in his eyes, “Iori! The cookies smell sooo good! Almost as good as you!” She’s half a step from whacking Riku with her oven mitts in embarrassment, but refrains when she can see the love plain on his face, “It’s nothing. Baking is simple for someone like me.”

Tenn rolls her eyes, trying to avoid the sappy scene at the counter next to her as Tamaki all but smothers Sogo with his affection. Her expression only softens when Ryuu arrives and places a gentle hand on the small of her back, “Thank you for all of your hard work,” and she practically melts at the pure appreciation.

“Only for you,” she squeaks back at him with a soft smile on her face that matches the pink shade of her hair.

On the other side of the kitchen, Mitsuki is swatting at some grabby hands that are already diving for a cookie, “Yamato-san! They aren’t even decorated yet!”

“That sounds like so much more work...you’ve already done so much for us.”

“H-hey! Don’t try to weaken me with your sappy praise!”

“Damn, I was so close.”

Back at the door, Gaku peeks in and looks around,finally back from parking the car. Before he can open his mouth, Tsumugi gently shushes him, nodding her head towards the couples mingling after a long day.

“Mhmm. Let’s give them some time before filming. They wouldn’t shut up about getting back the moment we left.”

“Hehe, Thank you for shopping, Gaku-san.”

“Y’know, that isn’t to say I didn’t miss you too. C’mon. We can go start putting the decorations up in the meeting room.”

Mugi nods and giggles, taking one look back at the scene before her and absorbing all of the love she can. What a lucky manager she is. 

“Merry Christmas, everyone.”

Her soft whisper to the group isn’t heard, only felt in their hearts as she quietly latches the door behind her as to not disturb the happy reunion.


End file.
